User talk:T1GREXHUNTER (10 Years of Hunting)
=Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki= The Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki has been here since December 2008, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: The Guild Knights. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. General Contents * Category:Fan Fiction - submit your Fan Fiction here! * Category:Clans - find a clan to join, or create your own clan! * The Great Arena - Fanart and fanfic contests await in this page. * Polls Index - do you like polls? We have lots of them here! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~Mckrongs - Your Administration - Master Ceadeus 27 (Bcrat) - Mckrongs (Bcrat) - PurpleIsGood (Bcrat) Setheo (Admin) - Democide (Admin) - Cottonmouth255 (admin) Small Favor Hey there, it's Cottonmouth255. Since you're so good at making renders for fan-made subspecies, would you please consider making a render and an icon for my recently-made Salmon Zamtrios? I'd be much obliged if you could. Thanks in advance! Cottonmouth255 (talk) 22:16, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Hi. I wanted to apologize for being late in responding regarding the render you made for Deadly Ballet Tamamitsune, and I wanted to thank you for the render as well. You really out did yourself this time. That being said, I give you permission to do rendrs for any of my monsters that are within reason regarding your abilities. (like subspecies, NV's, Variants, and so on and so forth, since I am not sure if original monsters are within your limits, due to not seeing your work on original monsters), And I hope you stay here for a long time. On another note, I would like to know what program(s) you use to make such amazing renders. Maybe you could make a tutorial for others to see? I would learn alot from such a tutorial, and I am sure others would appreciate it. Sicerely: Gojira57 (talk) 17:55, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Reply Thanks for letting me know. In fact, In terms of Original Content, I do have a monster of mine that May need a good render. Kalamos is in need of a good render, and I am curious to see how well you do with it's design, assuming it is not beyond your limits. Also, I like your Shing Lao, it is a unique design for an elder dragon. Gojira57 (talk) 14:19, January 4, 2016 (UTC) RE:ED Bann Lift Probably next week, at that time I'm pretty much gone here and you guys (as far as Cea allows it) can do whatever you want. Friendly Greeting Hi there. Lately, I have been reading your pages on Monster Hunter Alpha Dos (which is awesome, by the way) and saw you wanted to make it an actual game. I also saw your comment saying that if anyone has any contribution to give or if they wanted a player-specific item, they should contact you. So, I wanted to help out in your project, so here I am :) AviarTheAssassin (talk) 01:01, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Response First of all, thank you so much for accepting my request, it really makes me happy. Now, I have a confession to make. I am quite young, and have little experience in progamming, and suck at art. However, I like to think I do quite well in the story and ideas department. A good friend of mine is great at programming and art, but not so good at story and overall ideas. We have a little private indie team with the two of us and have a few project ideas. I could ask him to join if you need someone with that skill set. Also, do you have an email account? Preferably Gmail? I feel we communicate a little easier there. AviarTheAssassin (talk) 23:17, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Reply to your message Sure thing! I would love to see what you do with Neo Animus. In fact, use any of my monsters if you like! Just be sure to leave credits where it is due. EDIT: OK, my turn. IF you have read my fan fiction series of MH Hurricurse (Start from MH Hurricurse: Amnesia if you haven't) then you will know that I am working on the 5th installment. I am planning for the theme for the final confrontation between Hurricurse and Kesena. This blog will show one of the themes i had in mind. I would like your thoughts on a "Final Battle Theme". Gojira57 (talk) 23:33, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Reply I like the theme, I haven't read ANY fan-fics on this wiki, but I do like the theme you have selected, as it does feel like a final battle against somebody you deem as evil. I may write my own fan fictions someday, but I like the theme you have. Vermeledora Icon You may want to ask Narwhaler or Setheo before you try and bringing this to NewFanon though. ChaoarrenTalk 20:24, May 19, 2016 (UTC)